dragonkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Races Race][http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=1 Edit] Saiyan[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Gender[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=3 Edit] Male Date of birth[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=4 Edit] [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Age_737 Age ]721 Height[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=5 Edit] 175 cm/5'5" (teen) Weight[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=6 Edit] 62 kg/137 lbs. (adult) Address[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=7 Edit] west temple Occupation[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=8 Edit] [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_artist Martial artist] Allegiance[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=9 Edit] Shogon school Likes[http://dragonkai.wikia.com/wiki/Brave?action=edit&section=10 Edit] Training, Fighting, playing mind games and talking trash ''' ''EP.7 The Z-Tournament! (Skan's POV)''''' '''A'''s Skan's training with Lord Chilled has finally finished it was now time for the Z-Tournament. As warm ups was commencing Skan ran into his Uncle Hope. He was a Saiyan like everyone else and Hope and Lord Chilled was the only one's he's seen before the tournament he was a little stressed out as no one's seen him fight before. Hope then became to grow his prespective as an annoying enetergetic kid as of the way he was always hyper, Hope then proceeded multiple times to ask Skan for a warm up battle. Skan refused multiple times to fight Hope as then Lord Chilled then threw in an offer for Pride. He offered Skan and Hope a potential unlock boost if they could both beat him in a fight at the same time. Skan and Hope both agreed to battle against Chilled, as both fighters fought Chilled the battle was a little intese but overall Skan and Hope became victorious and won what was promised. As the potential unlock was then received to both fighters both felt a little different, more stronger than normal. But as some time went on the tournament of everyone's lives was about to start so the Kai-Warriors was on there way to the tournament. As Skan, Hope, and Lord Chilled arrived thats when Skan ran into his father Brave, and his mother Mira. Skan wasn't really a lot like his mother but he was mostly like his father, more of what you call an arrogant Mr. Do all your work cocky guy. As the tournament proceeded the numers were drawn for who fought first and for this day Hope didn't have the worst luck.. Hope fought multiple times and lost all his battles and was carried to the emergency room inside of the Z-Tournament. But now it was Skan's turn... As the numbers were drawn the numbers landed on "3" and "10" it was the one himself Frost V.S. Skan, as the fight began the fight started off bad for Skan as he coudnt keep up with Frost until he'd eat the tree of might. After eating it Skan was instantly able to keep up with Frost. Frost and Skan then had a long hard battle as he battle damaged Frost and forced him to use a stance. By the end of the battle Frost had his tail and legs wrapped around Skan and Skan was biting frost's tail. As Frost was telling him "Either give up now.. Or die". As Skan isn't the one to give up he then fell back on the ground to try to win the match. but as soon as Frost was going to kill Skan Wrath then swooped in and saved Skan and attacked Frost. Skan's emotions then changed for his father as he realized Brave didn't even attempt to save his own son. Now Skan has a huge grudge against Brave, and is striving to get better to become better then his father himself.